2AM
by your-arms-around-me
Summary: His marriage is over, and he finds comfort in the last place he expected.


_It's over_.

The words rang in his head over and over again. His marriage was over. David and Snow had been fighting for months. It all started with differing opinions over whether or not to go back to the Enchanted Forest. But eventually it escalated until they were fighting about every little thing under the sun. He couldn't brush his teeth without it becoming an argument.

That night, they were arguing about Regina. She had showed up wanting to talk to Henry.. Somehow they had made their way from whether or not Regina should have been informed that her son had left with his birth mother to screaming about going back to the Enchanted Forest. They attacked each other until they couldn't speak anymore, the only words spoken came out of Snow's mouth: "It's over," she said, breathing heavily.

So David had left. He walked through town, not quite sure where he was going. It was 2AM. He walked, tears burning his eyes as he picked up the pace. He turned the corner and bumped into the queen, who slipped on a patch of ice, falling to the ground.

"Oh, god, Regina, I'm so sorry," he said, reaching down to help her up.

"I don't need your help, Charming," she spat. "You've done enough already." She moved to her feet and brushed herself off. She finally looked at his face. "Were you _crying_?"

He brushed a tear from his face. "Uh…yeah," he admitted. He noticed that Regina's eyes were bloodshot, too. "Looks like I'm not alone in that, though," he said lightly. "I'm sorry about Henry," he whispered. "I would have told you, but I didn't know where you were."

Her icy façade flew back up. "I don't need your pity."

She moved past him. "Regina!" He said. David grabbed her hand, and for a moment, they were unable to let go. They just stood there, hands linked, looking into each other's eyes.

David had never really _seen_ Regina. All those years of fighting her for Snow made him completely blind to just how beautiful she was. When she was casting spells and ripping hearts out, he could only see the darkness of her soul.

But as she stood in front of him, her eyes red from tears, her walls beginning to crumble, he realized that she was just a broken woman trying to find some semblance of happiness in the world. She was beautiful. And in that moment, he did something he never expected. He pulled the queen close and hugged her tightly.

At first Regina tensed up at the contact, but after a moment, she allowed herself to relax into him and wrap her arms around his waist, burying her face in his strong chest.

"What do you do when the person you love most in the world leaves you?" She said quietly.

"Well, if you're like us, I guess you walk," he responded, still holding her in his arms.

Regina got the hint. "Oh, god," she said. "Did something happen with Snow?" She asked, pulling away, but lingering close to his body.

He scratched his head. "Snow ended it tonight," he said, fighting back the tears that were forming.

Regina's hand covered her mouth. "I am so sorry, David," she said, reaching out and touching his arm.

She lightly rubbed his arm, trying to offer some comfort. "All we do is argue anymore," he said. "I was going to Granny's to get a room so I wouldn't have to go back to the apartment, but I just started walking and somehow ended up in your neck of the woods," he said, gesturing down the street toward the mayor's mansion.

"Well, it's only a little ways to my house, so why don't you just stay in the guest room?" She suggested. "I'm sure you don't want to bother Granny at this hour, and going back to your apartment doesn't seem like a viable option either."

His mind flashed back to that night before the curse broke, when Regina had tried to kiss him. He started to decline her offer, but she interjected, "I'm not going to try anything, I swear," she said, raising her right hand and offering a small smile.

He hesitated, but ultimately agreed, seeing as it was really the only feasible choice. They walked back to her home in silence.

She turned the key in the lock and stepped inside, David behind her. He noticed that her house felt much colder than the last time he'd been there, as if any happiness that had once been there had been sucked out. "I'm going to have a drink," Regina said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks," he said. "I think I'll just go to sleep."

She nodded her head. "Upstairs, second door on the right," she said, pointing up the staircase.

"Thank you, Regina," he said before making his way upstairs.

About an hour later, David realized he couldn't sleep. He was exhausted, but sleep wouldn't come. He made his way downstairs to the living room. It was empty, and he figured Regina had gone to bed. He made his way to where he remembered the liquor cabinet to be and looked around, trying to decide what he wanted to drink.

"Do you often walk around other people's houses shirtless?"

He blushed and turned to the woman standing a few feet away. She was wearing a black satin robe, and he noticed that without her heels on, she was much shorter. "Probably should have put a shirt on," he said. "But I thought you'd be asleep."

"I couldn't. Too many things going through my head," she said, moving toward the cabinet. "I think I'm going to have another drink." She reached into the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of scotch. "Might as well drink the good stuff," she said. She grabbed two glasses and made her way to the living room, him following behind her.

About an hour later, they were both significantly drunk. "To fucking everything up," she said, raising her fifth glass of the night.

"I'll drink to that," he slurred, clinking his tumbler with hers before downing the drink. He grabbed the bottle and poured it. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked seriously. She looked at him as he refilled her glass, too. "Why did you let me keep my real name?"

He looked into her eyes when he asked the question. "Well, _Charming_" she started, trying to compose herself. "You wouldn't remember, but we met long before you ever met Snow."

He furrowed his brow. "Really?" He said. "I feel like I would remember something like that."

"It was a brief encounter back when I was first married to the king." She swished the liquid in her glass. "I used to go into town once in a while to get away from being queen for a while. I'd use magic to conjure up new clothes, and I'd walk around like it was the most normal thing in the world." She took a swig. "One day, I ran into you and fell to the ground. Unlike some people, you stopped and helped me up. I remember thinking to myself how much you reminded me of…" her voice trailed off.

"Anyway, you helped me up and I brushed myself off. We told each other our names, and then, ever the charming prince," she laughed a bit to herself. "You took my hand, kissed it, and said, 'a name fit for a queen.'"

He watched her intently as she told the story. "I remember," he whispered, suddenly aware that he was moving closer to her.

Before he could stop himself, he'd kissed her. Their lips pressed together for a moment before she pulled back. "David," she quietly protested, their mouths still only inches apart.

"Regina, I want you," he said. The words even surprised him. He didn't expect this when he'd come here. That he'd actually want to be with this woman who had hurt his family. But he actually did want her.

She tried to protest, but it had been so long since anyone really _wanted _her. Sure, Graham had, but he'd been cursed. And he chose Emma over her. David was here. He knew exactly who she was, and he didn't care. He still wanted her. He kissed her again, and this time she didn't protest, instead allowing him to climb on top of her as his lips moved against hers.

She let out a soft moan as his hand made its way under her robe, only a thin layer of fabric between his calloused fingers and her skin. She shrugged off the robe and he pulled the nightgown over her head, for the first time realizing she wasn't wearing a bra. His mouth hungrily met her breast as he flicked his tongue over her hardening nipple.

As he made his way back to her lips a moment later, Regina ran her hands down his bare chest, finding his jeans and fumbling a bit with the button before finally unfastening it and reaching her hand inside. As she grasped him, a moan escaped his lips. "Regina," he whispered against her mouth.

David stood and removed his pants, instantly missing her lips against his. He quickly returned, pressing his mouth to hers as they fought for dominance.

The queen flipped him off of her so he was lying on the ground before stepping off the couch and shimmying out of her panties. She kicked them to the side and stood over him, her feet on either side of his body as he ran his hands up her toned calves. He sat up and kissed the inside of her thigh before running his tongue over her wet pussy, causing her to shiver with desire. David pulled her down to him and she removed his boxers, leaving him completely naked on her living room floor.

She kissed his neck fervently, causing him to moan her name again. "I need you," he whispered.

Regina grinned wickedly against his neck. She took hold of his dick and rubbed the tip against her entrance, teasing him. She was in control now.

His breathing had increased significantly, and he tried to push himself into her, but she wouldn't allow it. After a couple tried, he sat up, roughly grabbing her hair and pulling her into a bruising kiss. "Please," he growled against her mouth.

With that, she allowed him to enter her, lowering herself onto his cock. She moaned as he filled her, amazed by how right he felt inside her. His hands met her hips, guiding her as he thrust to meet her hips with every movement. She leaned forward, her body pressing against his.

David rolled over on top of her, taking back dominance as he pinned her arms above her head with one hand. He stopped thrusting and leaned down, roughly running his tongue up the contour of her neck.

Regina tried to relieve the pressure between her thighs, but he had complete control. She couldn't help but admit to herself how hot it was to have Prince Charming asserting dominance over her.

She let a moan escape her throat as he pushed into her slowly, savoring every second. He continued, gradually getting faster and faster.

He looked at her and their eyes locked. Suddenly neither of them could look away. In that moment, they realized it was more than just sex. It wasn't just about filling the emptiness or forgetting about everything they'd lost. There was something real between them.

"Oh God, David!" She cried. He leaned over and kissed her hard as she climaxed, her muscles tightening around him. He thrust twice more before releasing himself inside her, never breaking the kiss.

As they came down, he softened the kiss. The way he moved his mouth with hers was gentle, but no less passionate than during the act. He finally pulled away and looked into her dark eyes. "That was amazing," he said, his breathing still heavy.

They both smiled. "It was, indeed."


End file.
